Zack Sigurdson
"Hell no. Me running the squadran would be a hell on earth." -Grievous, upon questioning whether or not he would be a good leader for the Squadran. Zack Sigurdson (Full name: Zackary William John Samuel Kurt Sigurdson). is a former ODST and member of Hellcat Squadran Biography Birth and ODST training Zack was born to Spartan-104, Fred, and Spartan-058, Linda. They raised him similarly to the way they were trained, just more merciful. When he was twelve, a brute phantom dumped the body of Ripa 'Moramee next to their house. Zack found a strange residue on the elite and poked at it. The elite was somehow revived, and, upon learning of the prophet's death, he went into a fit of rage and killed the two spartans. Zack enlisted, convincing the UNSC ODST troop recruiter to allow him to join. He was not the only one. Two others also joined. They called themselves Eagle Owl and "Ark". Zack took up the name Odst grievous, as it reflected his personality. Owl eventually told Grievous his real name, though "Ark" remained silent on the matter. After a year in service, Grievous was used as a test pilot for the UNSC's new jet, the Shadowhawk 7. The test was a success. Leaving the Army A few days later, Grievous discovered that his two friends had been honorably discharged and had left. He decided to just make a run for it, and stole the jet. He was hunted for four months before the UNSC gave up the trail. He later discovered he had the ability to manipulate the brainwaves in a person. So, he was able to control and read minds, as well as cause them to explode. Hellcat Squadran When the time lapse happened, he worked as a freelance assassin for two years, before being assigned an assignment to wound a member of Hellcat Squadran. He wounded the wrong one, but was paid 70 000 canadian dollars for it. He later regretted doing so, and assisted the Squadran in the battle of Kaven Island. He was recruited soon after the battle, and fought in the Treklan War. After the war, he found and recruited Owl and "Ark" into a fighter wing IceBite asked him to put together. Along with them, he found Will "Wolf sword" Serrah, who was also skilled in piloting. Over the course of the Shadow War, he recruited Selen Leanason, Carack a young nicknamed soldier who refused to give up his name, and Safira, an orphan with amnesia. He was also turned into an ectoplasmic fusion, fused with Suoveirg, a ghost who was revealed to be the brother of Etibeci. In 2014, he succeeded in killing Ripa 'Moramee by shoving the regenerating elite into a volcano after a lengthly sword battle. He maintained a strong career and married twice, the first turning traitor and the other staying with him. He and his second wife were killed by an alternate version of him, leaving their adoptive daughter alone. When they were brought back, they adopted again and had biological twins. The second adoption and their son were later killed. Stats Stats Without powers Personality and traits He is EXTREMELY sarcastic. He tends to poke fun at the fact IceBite has a crush on May whenever IceBite and he are alone, since he figured it out by delving into IceBites mind, and has almost let it slip to May about eight times, To every time afterwards, IceBite has called him a "sick bastard". He hates Ripa 'Moramee with everything in him, and has sworn to kill the ex-arbiter. He has been known to speak Mandolorian, and often swears loudly in it whenever there is younger people around, Other then swearing in english. He gets along extremely well with John-117, and describes him as the closest thing he has to family since his parents died, the reasons for this is unknown. He is the main interrogator for Hellcat Squadran, though IceBite tries to keep him on a short leash, as he employs torture as a method of interrogation. He is known for using whatver he can as a weapon, including a pair of pliers that he used to rip a man's eye out. He is also somewhat afraid of dogs, and is always nervous around Enkidu. A little while after the end of the Locust and Lambent Wars, he began to share Damon Baird's view of high officers as parasites, with the exclusion of IceBite, Ryan Ferran, Kayla Johansen, some other Hellcat Squadran commanders, and Victor Hoffman. Doom Verse In the "Doom Verse" Zack is drastically different then he is in the Prime Verse. He desires power more then his Prime Verse Counterpart, to such an extent that he would want to be IceBite's successor. He and the Doom Verse Selen Leanason are far "closer" (AN: Hint hint) then they are in the Prime Verse. Vehicles Zack has a large array of vehicles. He has a Shadowhawk 7 jet, which he copied for each member of Zeta Wing. He also has a silver Corvette that he modified to have a lot of weaponry. The Corvette has a pair of SPNKr missile launchers under the hood, a gatling gun in the trunk, and a pair of AA-12 shotguns that roll up when you roll the window down. The Rockets are controlled from the passenger seat, while the gatling gun and AA-12s are controlled from the back seat. The headlights also launcher giant nails. The windows are made of metal taken from the wreckage of a Imperial star cruiser. The car also has a few non combat functions. There are four seats in the back, a TV with X-box 360, a surround sound system, and an M&Ms dispenser. Home Zack's home is a single story house with three basements. The first story is the main living area. There is a kitchen, two bedrooms, and a living room. No kitchen table, normally eat at couches. The first basement is Zeta Wing's main training area, where all but Leandra (who trains with the Phantom Legion more often) train one hour each day. The second basement is the secondary living area, where some guests sleep. Can house up to forty people, and goes into the underground outside the base. The third basement is Zack's lab, where he designs weapons of the most unexpected types. Zack lives here with his fiancee, Selen. Leandra Jackson sometimes spends nights here because she is semi-nomadic, and sleeps in various places. Relationships with other individuals *Owl] - They were best friends until the Owl's leaving of the squadron in 2016, and then death in 2017, along with half of Zeta wing, who also left and were killed in the same incident. Owl and the rest of Zeta were some of the only ones to Zack's name before he revealed it. After he was revealed to be alive, Zack developed a sense of confusion on what he was doing. When his criminal activity was revealed, Zack faked Owen's death and later watched him die for real. *IceBite - They don't mind each other, though Zack is frustrated when IceBite gives him jobs he finds soft work. Icebite is equally annoyed at Zack's tendency to not follow orders. In later years, Zack began to resent IceBite, as he never lost anyone, and Zack lost children and friends constantly. *John-117 - They get along great, and John is like a father figure to Zack *Selen - The two were close friends until midway through the Resurrectal War. After that, they started dating and living together. After the Time-War, they were engaged, but weren't married until the Locust and Lambent crisis'. When she turned traitor, Zack was crushed and went into a drinking spree with depression until he began dating Leandra. *Ryan Ferran - Zack respects him as a leader and a person, and is quite glad that he speaks Mando'a, as he dislikes Dhaka'ra. He is grateful for his help during interrogation. In later years their families became intertwined, and Ryan and Claire became one of Zack's kid's godparents. *Leandra Sigurdson - Leandra is Zack's second wife, and stayed with him until they both died. They adopted two children and had biological twins, both before and after being revived. *Kira and Claudia - Zack is fiercely protective of his two surviving children, and will do anything to keep them from harm. *Emilia and Riley - He loved his two children until their murders, after which, he became depressed but kept going for his family. *Korra Ferran - Zack tries to be Korra's "Fun Uncle". Attire His most common attire is simple ODST armor. He sometimes wears a jet black hoodie and blue jeans when not on duty. Weapons *Three burst rifle *Almost unhearable Pistol *Combat knife *Hidden blade *A modified handled energy sword *A standard energy sword Inventions One of his hobbies is to invent stuff. *Crap grenades-used to blind enemies *Garlic mines-speaks for itself really *Translator-Ear device that alters hearing so user hears things in native language, mainly used by members of Zeta wing to understand arguments between Zack and Dhaka'ra *Insanity generator-Don't ask. Quotes "Bugger." -Odst grievous before falling off a cliff. 'Four already! "I'm on fifteen! "No girl is going to beat me! -ODST grievous and May during the battle of Kaven Island. "What the hell am I supposed to do with my life now?!" -Odst grievous after fully killing Ripa 'Moramee on March 1st 2014 "Lower the damn gun! It's me!" "How do I know?" "You're a dick." "Point taken." -Translation of a conversation between Zack and Dhaka'ra. "WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!?" "It's ME, GILGAMESH!!!!!" -Zack and Gilgamesh, upon the former seeing Gilgamesh for the first time. "Can I drive?" "If you crash it, you owe me about 500 000 dollars." "How'd you get that much money!?" "Borrowed it." -A conversation between Grif and Zack, on the topic of Zack' car. "All I know is that I've killed more in my time then both IceBite and you. Someday I'll probably pay for that." -Zack, displaying unusual regret in a Mando'a conversation between him and Ryan Ferran. "I'M ALSO ZACKARY FUCKING SIGURDSON! I'M NOT LEAVING THEM BEHIND!!" -Zack, after being told insistently by an Unknown being of higher rank that he was needed somewhere when he was looking for a few missing members of Zeta Wing during the Time-War. "Are the good seats taken?" -Zack during an argument between Ryan and Icebite. "What you have just said is one of the most insanely idiotic things I have ever heard. Everyone in this room is now dumber, because they heard you say it. May god have mercy on your soul." -Zack insulting Vincent Davenport. Gallery 155px-The_Rookie_White.jpg|Zack Sigurdson 300px-Odst2.jpg Earthshatterer.jpeg|One of Zack's energy swords. Taken from the body of a dead elite. Airslasher.jpg|His modified sword (I know it's from Fable 2, sue me) Grievous' car.jpeg|Zack's Car File:Crysis_2_Wallpaper_1m7ec.jpg|Zack's XR45z armor. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters